


Alliance

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [551]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Royal Hales, Stiles is never named, Wizard Stiles Stilinski, of course it's Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/19/21: “festive, arrive, ambitious”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [551]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Kudos: 46





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/19/21: “festive, arrive, ambitious”

The Argent kingdom’s ambitious schemes included invading Queen Talia’s realm.

“You look unnaturally festive,” Princess Laura said to her brother, “considering soldiers are about to arrive at our border.”

Prince Derek continued to smile. “I’ve enlisted a wizard in our army. He’s more powerful than any Argent weapon.”

The Princess appeared doubtful.

“I have seen him conjure lightning, make boulders fly and the ground split open,” Derek assured her.

“You’ve made an alliance with such a wizard?” the Princess asked, amazed.

Derek’s body still tingled everywhere magic hands had touched him the night before.

“You could call it an alliance.”


End file.
